Season 6 DENSI Post Eps or Missing Scenes
by Heather9979
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of post episode drabbles, or scenes that I think should have happened during the episode. Will try to update before Monday.</html>
1. Deep Trouble II

**Post ep for 6x01.**

"Depth Charges huh?" snorts Kensi

Deeks shrugs "Yeah…somehow it seemed appropriate."

"Myself….I think I probably would have gone with the yellow submarine….." She giggles.

"Did…did you just giggle? Who are you and what have you done with Kensi? My partner doesn't giggle….she…she has this laugh that is….well it's absolutely terrifying….but she definitely doesn't giggle." He steps closer and cocks his head to the side studying her facial expression. "Are you tipsy? Did Kensi Blye have a little too much to drink tonight? Huh?"

Not being one to back down Kensi takes a step towards him and insists. "I giggle….I do….when something's funny… I giggle….maybe you just haven't heard it, because you're not funny. Besides….don't read too much into it. I think we all…" She gestures to her teammates that are all involved in their own conversations throughout the boat shed, "We all deserve to get a little bit tipsy after the day we've had."

"Now….now I know you're drunk and delirious, because I am obviously funny. Matter of fact…I should win some kind of comedy award…I think maybe you hit your head a little harder than you're admitting when this happened." He points to the bruise starting to form on her forehead before gently placing his hand on her neck and running the pad of his thumb over her cut lip. "Because…It's obviously impairing your judgment."

Eric, who just happens to be walking by on his way back from the bathroom, overhears part of their conversation and walks up and laughing loudly, "HA! Kensi didn't hit her head….did she tell you she hit her head? Ha! That's funny…really… Well ok…maybe she did technically hit her head, but it was against Talia's nose….and then again against Talia's fist when Talia slugged her."

By this point everyone in the boat shed has stopped talking and is looking on waiting to hear the rest of the conversation. "Ohhhhhh Really…..Do tell?" Inquires Callen. "Or will I just have to read it in the case report later."

Deeks shrugs and Kensi insists. "It was nothing…..really."

Eric interjects, "Nothing…Ha!...Man…from what I hear it took two DEA agents to pull them off of each other, and I highly doubt you'll be reading about it in any case report as it was swept under the rug by both agencies. "

Nell hisses "Ericccc. I'm not sure that was….supposed to be public knowledge." Nell glances apologetically at Kensi and starts herding Eric towards the door. "That's enough Beale…I think you've had plenty to drink, and have caused enough chaos today. We're going to get some air and call you a cab."

"Sorry Kens," Whispers Eric drunkenly, "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

Kensi sees the almost simultaneous looks of surprise, confusion, and hurt flash across Deeks' face, and takes a deep breath as she turns on her heel and slowly walks into the interrogation room. She sits silently on the edge of table facing the door. She had in fact been a little tipsy, but Eric had effectively killed her buzz when he had revealed the news of her scuffle to the team.

She perches on the edge of the table and waits, because she can hear everyone in the main room calling cabs and clearing out to leave. She knows that her partner will be joining her shortly and he'll want answers. Kensi's stomach clenches and her chest tightens at the thought of having to reveal so much of herself and her feelings to him when she's not entirely sure where they stand.

The door opens and she looks sheepishly up at her partner as he enters the room. The tension and anger are almost radiating off of him, as he starts pacing. "A fight….really Kens? When exactly were you going to tell me about this, or were you just going to add it to the list of things that you deem unimportant and decide that I don't need to know?"

"Deeks…"

He interrupts, "What…I mean why would you two get in to a fight? It makes absolutely no sense. You're the one that insisted on going with her and sending me to interrogate that piece of trash at the hospital. If you couldn't work with her you should have just let me do it….It's stupid…No sense at all….."

"Deeks! Would you just shut up for a minute? I actually would like to explain myself here…I'm trying….are you going to let me finish? I only want to have to do this once."

"Uh…yeah…sure." He yanks out a chair and turns it around backwards and sits on it, resting his chin on his forearms. "The floors all yours."

"I…I was…well I didn't like Talia….at all."

"Obviously…hence the fighting….why didn't you just let me go with her then. If I had been with her….you wouldn't have had to deal with her."

"Yeah….well that…..may or may not have been part of the problem….I didn't like her….with you. She was way too friendly….and touchy feely….and well…I may or may not have been…. just a tad bit jealous, so I was trying to keep you away from her."

"Did you just admit to being jealous? Whoa….are we sure I didn't hit my head at some point today? Maybe I'm drunker than I think I am." He jokes and all of the tension leaves him as he realizes what all of this is really about. He knows what it's about but that doesn't mean he's going to make it easy on her.

"Deeks," she sighs exasperatedly "Anyway keeping her away from you was working until she got all up in my face about you and started asking questions and making insinuations, I just didn't feel the need to discuss…'our thing' with her…..she wouldn't back off….she threatened me…I returned the favor, and when she threatened to break my nose….I uh…well I head butted her and really did break hers. Look I'm not proud of it…I know it was stupid and childish….and if I had it to do all over….."

"You'd do the exact same thing…don't try to kid yourself, or me for that matter. You'd do the exact same thing…..it's just all a part of who you are."

"Yeah…well…I…I just don't know. I've been tied up in knots lately. I don't even feel like myself. We haven't been hanging out and it's almost like you're avoiding me. I was ready to talk and work this…" She points between the two of them, "to work this out…I was ready to open up and talk to you….to let you know how important to me you've become, that I can't imagine my life without you, how much I…how much I love you….and you walk away…you push me away, with talk of raccoons mating for life…..what…I mean…how am I supposed to interpret all of that…I'm not a mind reader, especially when it comes to you and me…to us…I don't know where we stand, and it's driving me crazy. I need you…"

He smirks "So…uh…I was right…it really was a cat fight?"

Kensi sighs dramatically "Really…..seriously after I lay that all out there….that's…that's all you have to say?"

He gets up off of the chair and walks confidently up to the table and steps between her knees places both hands on the back of her neck and cups her face making her look up at him. Smirking again "Just say it princess…it won't hurt a bit….repeat after me….You were right Deeks..I was insanely jealous at the thought of you with another woman, you were right…you are hilarious…..you know… I think I'd settle with a you were right Deeks"

"Shut up Deeks! Ok…you were right. Talia and I may have gotten into a little tiff...but"

He leans in and cuts her off with a feather light kiss to the bruise on her forehead.

"Wha….w…what are you doing?"

"Shhhhh" he gently kisses her injured lip, and she can feel him speak the next words against her mouth. "I'm kissing you silly girl….I love you too."


	2. Inelegant Heart

**Some of you may recognize part of this as some of a story that I wrote before. Three Hearts alternate ending….To be honest I realized that I was trying to say some of the same things and nothing that I wrote ended up being as good as this…so I used it again. I mean I wrote it in the first place it's acceptable to reuse some of my own writing…right? Anyway…this is what I think should happen after 6x02…I truly dislike Granger…so…that part was easy for me to write.**

"Ok….it's late and you all will have a long day with the DOJ tomorrow….I suggest that you go home and get some rest. We'll work on unraveling the Hetty mystery tomorrow between your interviews," Barks granger across the bullpen. He looks directly at Kensi before adding, "And I expect all of you to be here and be prepared to answer their questions….openly and honestly. This office is not going down just because a few of us made some poor judgment calls."

"Wha? Seriously? You're gonna go there…..really?" Deeks asks incredulously in defense of his partner who was now looking at her feet and obviously struggling with the moisture building in her eyes.

"Watch it Detective…no one asked you for your opinion. Matter of fact Detective, why don't you skip tomorrow and fill out some reports at LAPD or something since technically…you're not NCIS…..and you don't have to be here." Granger retorts.

"Oh, and give you an easy way to sweep my involvement under the rug….not a chance in hell. This is my team…my family…I was there for them in Afghanistan and I'll sure as hell be there for them now. I'm sure the DOJ would be interested in speaking to me anyway. I mean….I was there….and managed to save your sorry ass. Speaking of family….someone really should warn Hetty, and by someone I mean someone other than our Assistant Director."

"On it!" Nell says on her way up the stairs making a hasty exit quickly followed by Eric.

Sam and Callen are sizing Deeks up while grinning silently.

"That's right man, when you take on one of us….you take on all of us. Deeks is one of us too Granger, like it or not." Adds Sam who had remained silent up to this point.

"And if you openly attack Kensi like that again….it won't only be Deeks defending her. Understand? This…," Callen gestures around the bullpen, "This.. is my team and I don't appreciate the treatment we're getting at the moment."

Granger glowers at them, knowing they're right and spits out an angry reply, "Hetty may appreciate your smart ass behavior and attitude Deeks, but I don't….I could fire you, you know? Actually I could fire all of you…..Hetty's not here right now to protect you." He heads to Hetty's desk slapping the phone to his ear and punches some numbers into the keypad.

"Go ahead…," Deeks smarts at his retreating form, "If you truly could….you would have by now. What you obviously don't know is that the Director does like me, and he does appreciate my skills….and apparently he's grateful that I saved his sorry ass Assistant in Afghanistan. Leon and I have had a few conversations about me becoming a permanent fixture here and I would say that my position at NCIS is a little more secure than yours at this point….here's to hoping you make it out the other side of this DOJ investigation unscathed. Now as much as I have enjoyed this little pissing contest of yours, me and my partner," He looks at Kensi who is apparently speechless and has a shocked look on her face, "are going to get out of here."

Deeks wraps his arm around Kensi's shoulder and leads her towards the exit. By the time they get to Kensi's car the tears are streaming down her face. "Uh…Deeks…I really don't think I can do this." She whispers.

"Do what Princess? Ride in the car with me? Sure you can…I've driven before and we've managed to survive." He tries desperately to infuse some humor into the situation because that is his default fallback.

"No…..this whole investigation…I um…I don't think I can do it, because it is all my fault." She chokes out.

He pulls her up against him wrapping his arms around her protectively and simply lets her cry on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and murmurs "I've got you Kens….I've got you…you don't have to do any of this alone."

She fists her hands in his t-shirt as she cries for what seems like forever. She doesn't even push him away when she hears the others walk out of the building and call out their goodbyes.

Callen is the last to leave and he approaches them placing a reassuring hand on her back before meeting Deeks' eyes. "You got this?"

Deeks just places another kiss on her forehead "Yeah…I got this. Thanks…thanks for all that in there."

"No problem….it's what a team does for each other. Thanks for defending Kensi, and reminding us that we are a family….and we protect our own."

Deeks just nods to him before he walks off.

Kensi's sobs die down to sniffles and she rubs her nose on his chest before slowly pulling away.

"Ohhhh Kens….seriously? Did you really just wipe snot all over me? Really?"

She giggles and hiccups slightly before answering "Maybe…but I sure wasn't going to use my sleeve."

"Touché" he quips before opening the passenger door for her.

"Sooo my place or yours Princess? I hear some beers calling our names."

"Well it is Monday night….and your TV is bigger."

"My place it is…why don't you go ahead and call in the pizza? I already have a six-pack in the fridge. Do you have your go bag with you or do you need some clothes?"

"Deeks…I can go home tonight."

"Only if I go with you...you're not going to be alone tonight, even if you want to be."

She doesn't reply, just looks straight ahead out of the windshield. How does this wonderful man know just what she needs, and just when she needs it? She figures she must have done something pretty spectacular to deserve someone like him in her life.

After an hour or so of watching television Kensi grabs the remote and shuts the TV off. "Deeks there are some things I need to tell you before my interview tomorrow…some things that are going to come out and I want you to hear them from me first." She starts crying in earnest again. "All of this mess is…it's all my fault. If I could have just done what I was sent to do…Hetty would still be here, and none of us would be dealing with the DOJ."

"Kensi…none of this, you hear me…none of this is remotely your fault, even if Granger does insinuate otherwise."

Kensi pulls back. "But you don't understand Deeks…it is…..it's all my fault all of it. Most of this is still classified so if you didn't know it before now you didn't hear it from me. Hetty sent me to Afghanistan to kill the 'white ghost'…AND to find a mole for her…the night she sent me the sat phone she told me that there was someone on the team that was feeding information to the white ghost and that I was to find them as well. I was all alone there Deeks…Hetty basically told me that there was nobody there that I could trust. I was so lonely and God help me I missed you so much. We were just starting to figure us out….it was awful….awful. Anyway, I knew there was something hinky about Sabatino from the start, but I wasn't entirely convinced he was the white ghost. Although I did accuse him of it one day…the day he shot the radiator out in the car and left me in the desert by myself to get back to base."

"So help me God the next time I see that bastard I will punch him in the face…Kens…do you have any idea what could have happened.." Deeks stopped himself then…because she did know exactly what could have happened and what did happen. Deeks was seething.."Kens…please tell me…is that when you got captured? If it is…so help me God Sabatino will wish he would have died in that desert."

"Easy tiger….I made it back to base that day…and I never saw Sabatino again until the ride in the helicopter….The very next day Granger sent me out again by myself to a spot where the white ghost was supposed to have been….and he WAS there…I saw him..Granger kept yelling in my ear to pull the trigger..pull the trigger…I was soooo relived. I knew this nightmare was about to be over and that I would be coming home to you…until…until I saw his face….Granger was still yelling at me…so I took A shot…but not THE shot. I knew him Deeks…it was Jack….I knew who they sent me there to kill and I couldn't do it…I couldn't kill him…not even if it meant coming home…I couldn't believe a man that had been so good 10 years ago could have turned into what they were making him out to be….so I took A shot and missed on purpose. I couldn't kill Jack…I just couldn't do it."

She looked into Deeks' eyes…took a steadying breath and continued. "But….that's not the worst part. I went back to camp…I was a mess. I couldn't look Granger in the eye and I made up some kind of lame excuse about missing. I knew Granger didn't buy it and he asked for a full report on his desk….I went to my bunk….laid there crying and thinking about everything…mostly you..but everything else too…I sent that message to Nell…..left my weapons on my bunk and left…I went out in that desert on a horse…unarmed…to LET myself get captured…."

Kensi started sobbing in earnest again. "So you see everything is all my fault….I let myself get captured so everything that happened after that is on ME…and I'm still not entirely sure that I will have a job when this is all over with….Deeks…I hope you understand that this doesn't mean that I still love Jack…because I don't…..but I had to find out what was going on…I KNEW he wasn't capable of what they said he was doing….so when they took me in that cave…and I saw Jack…talked to him…I ended up getting some much needed closure in the long run…do you know he did get married…and had a baby girl….anyway not that any of that matters….but then it got really ugly…they beat us both….so bad….made us each watch the beatings…took those awful pictures of us…..they…they called me a whore…and I was knocked out for quite awhile so I'm not entirely sure what all happened to me, but Jack assured me afterwards that he protected me from the unthinkable…and managed to take some more beatings on my behalf in the meantime…..but Deeks…don't you see it's all my fault."

"While I have to admit letting yourself get captured was probably not the smartest thing you've ever done Fern….it's probably not the last stupid thing you'll ever do. While I regret what I had to do…I'd do it all over again to get you back."

"That's the thing Deeks….I'd do it again too….we ended up saving Jack…and I didn't have to kill him…so I'd go through it all again….but I…I" She leans in to him again.."I just don't know."

Deeks pulls her away, and places the sweetest gentle kiss on her lips. "Kens…you wouldn't be you if you didn't risk everything to save someone you believed to be innocent, no matter who it may have been. And I love You….just the way you are…..wouldn't change one annoyingly cute thing about you. I had a chance to say a few words to Jack….I thanked him for taking care of you, and I meant it. I saw you hugging him and it would be a lie if I told you I wasn't more than a little jealous….cause I was..but in the end…you chose to come to me…you chose to let me help you…that's all that matters. I'm not saying I'll never get jealous again…cause I'm sure the next guy that touches you….well I'm going to wanna beat him to a pulp too….but as long as we both know in the end that we choose each other…that's all that matters…We've been through some pretty awful things in the past year…but we're going to come out on the other side…together."

"Will you come to my interview with me tomorrow? Please."

"I'll be there for you…as long as you want me."

They got up and walked into the bedroom. Deeks climbed in on the left side…he had come to realize he really didn't care which side of the bed he was on as long as he was with Kensi. He pulled the covers back for her and she snuggled up against him with her head laid on his chest. "I feel like I should have said this so long ago…but I love you Deeks….and…thank you for…everything."


	3. Reign Fall

**A/N:**

**I didn't like the interrogation scene….at all….not even one tiny little bit. That was sooooo not Deeks.** **I cannot see him doing that willingly and apparently according the writers it came across differently than they intended. This was my way of dealing with that. I know it's short but I think a little end scene like this could go a long way in an episode, and not take up much time. Either way all of the mistakes in this are my own because I have not had anyone read this over for me.**

As they exit the mission together, knowing her partner, Kensi can tell that there has been something bothering him since the interrogation this afternoon. As she hears his seatbelt click she turns and studies him.

"Wha…uh…do I have something on my face?" He asks the confusion evident in his tone.

"No. I was just wondering."

"Wondering….what exactly?"

"Whether you were going to tell me what's bothering you…before…. or after this amazing barbeque that we're going to eat."

"I'm fine Kens…I'm good…. really." He answers automatically.

Kensi tilts her head to the side and glares at him knowingly, "Marty….Marty Mar…" She emphasizes the use of his new nickname, "You forget I know you….even if I'm not your best friend. Apparently I'm not even your second best friend….beat out not only by the basketball star but your mangy mutt too…gotta be honest I'm feeling kinda demoted here, but you will tell me eventually."

He looks at her quickly laughing and then gazes back out the passenger window.

"You're my best friend," He whispers quietly, "Well you and Monty."

Seeing that he isn't going to offer anything further at the moment she puts the keys in the ignition, "Sooo after it is."

Before she can turn the key to start the vehicle he turns and places his hand on her arm. Kensi stops to turn and look at him properly.

"It bothered me ok…back there in the boat shed…having to threaten that kid…the things I had to say to him….that's not me...that's not how I interrogate someone, and them telling me that I had to do it that way. Kinda rubs me the wrong way. Did you see the look in his eyes when I threatened to beat the information out of him? He was scared Kens…he was scared of me. I don't like being that guy. Just hit way too close to home. I was him…the one getting yelled at and threatened more times than I can count. Except with good old Gordon it really wasn't a threat…it was a promise… because no matter what I did it wasn't right and I was going to get beat either way."

Hearing his voice break a couple times during his admission she calmly replies, "Deeks….The difference is that you would never follow through on those threats."

"He didn't know that….and he was scared….of me. I promised I would never turn out like that…" He whispers hoarsely.

She leans across the console and pulls him into a hug, "And you haven't….you were doing your job plain and simple. In the future though….if you don't like something…let me know….we'll handle it differently, or we'll get someone else to do it. We're good…we could have gotten that out of him without the threats...we just won't let it happen again. At the end of the day though…we saved some lives and put the bad guys away…all in all a pretty decent day. Good guys win…"

"Bad guys lose…Thanks Kens..." He says before pulling away slightly and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.


End file.
